


bold enough

by Anonymous



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this because river has been stuck in my mind for days, please don’t jump me i swear it’s not that bad, um they kinda makeout so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: minhee tells serim to be bold enough in making a move towards their dance trainer, allen
Relationships: Park Serim/Allen Ma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	bold enough

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls look away if you don’t like ppl making out

“Let’s go by that one more time and call it a day.” Allen announced to his students. Everyone inside the studio let out light cheers with the thought of finally going home after hours of dancing. 

“Except for you, Serim. You need to stay behind.” Random teases emitted from the people’s mouths. Obvious as it was, everyone knew that there was something between their dance teacher and fellow student. 

Serim and Allen were old acquaintances. With both being the same age, the two got along pretty well. Although it wasn’t only that. Allen seemed to be giving Serim the most attention out of everyone. But hey, no one minded, having Allen’s attention clearly wasn’t the best thing to be proud about. 

Allen was strict when it came to dancing. Sure, you guys are friends once the music stops rolling but he’s completely different during classes. Allen noticed everything. From the slight misangle of your hands to the crooked alignment of your feet. Nothing could get past him. 

Serim, well, Serim loved it. He was so fond of Allen being by his side that sometimes, he made mistakes on purpose just to make fun of the younger. It was a sight to see Allen groaning and whining because of Serim not getting the hang of a certain dance move. 

Everyone was quite in shock when that happened. Allen was never the one to whine when a student got things wrong. He’d usually be shouting and glaring at the one making mistakes. At best, he’d make you do fifty jumping jacks as a punishment. But then again, people show the unexpected at the most rarest of times.

“Why do I have to?” Serim folded his arms with a pout. Sounds of disdain and disgust echoed throughout the room. He laughed. 

“Stop asking, just do as I say.” Allen rolled his eyes. He walked to the stereo which was the go signal of his students to get into position. They were practicing for a small competition and came to Allen for help thanks to Serim suggesting him. 

The music started and Allen started to do the countings for everyone. Everything went smoothly which satisfied Allen. They were all getting better each day. He felt like a proud teacher. And he was.

As the song finished, he let out a loud applause to show his happiness. 

“Great job! You guys are really getting better and better. At this point, you’d be learning everything by next week at best.” He smiled when the younger students bowed in thankfulness. 

“Of course, it’s because you’re the one teaching us.” Serim remarked with a flirtatious smile which earned a holler from Jungmo, one of the students. 

“You guys are sickening.” Woobin made a face and pretended to gag. Allen walked near him and put him in a headlock. Everyone laughed at Woobin’s poor misery.

“Allen-hyung, can we get going now?” Hyeongjun asked in the midst of chaos. He let go of Woobin who wouldn’t stop complaining. Allen nodded and said they were done for the day. Once more everyone thanked him. 

He left the kids alone to fix themselves as he walked back to the stereo to manage some songs he was planning to make a remix out of. 

Serim was sat on the bench, eyeing Allen from afar. He earned a nudge from Minhee. He looked up at the disheveled looking male who still managed to have a teasing grin on his face. 

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” He asked Serim. The older scoffed and chuckled. 

“Yeah right. He’s not gonna say anything.” The blond sighed at the thought of it. 

“You never know unless you try. Be bold enough.” Minhee shrugged before slinging his bag over his shoulders. He waved a small goodbye to Serim and called out to Allen before leaving the studio along with everyone else. 

The two were now alone. Nothing except the static sound from the speakers resonated inside the room. Only when Allen released a groan did Serim finally look at his figure again. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked the younger. Serim thought of walking closer towards him but chose to remain in place instead.

“I accidentally deleted the song I was supposed to dance to.” He whined. Serim found it so amusing. He always did. Allen kept stomping his foot, trying to find the song in his phone. Serim felt happy with the thought of Allen showing this side of him only to Serim and no one else. 

“That’s too bad.” Serim made it awkward. He always felt nervous when he was alone with the younger. Sure he loved teasing Allen. But that was when there were people around them.

“Also, why’d you let me stay behind?” He tried again. Allen hummed, refusing to tell him. 

“Well, I was hoping you could help me practice with this dance. I mean, I can’t really ask the other kids, can I?” Serim’s ears perked up in curiousity. Allen chuckled at the idea of him asking the younger ones to practice the dance he was planning for. 

“What’s the genre?” Serim asked. Allen looked up with hesitation and sighed. He was sure that he would never hear the end of it from Serim. He suddenly felt a bit of regret wash over him.

“I asked Chaeyeon to help me with a dance cover.” Allen riposted. Serim pursed his lips. 

“Okay, I found it!” The younger exclaimed out of nowhere which startled Serim in the slightest. Allen played the tune and Serim listened intently. He recognized the song as “R&B All Night.”  _ He’s going to dance this with Chaeyeon? _

“Doesn’t this sound a bit too, I don’t know, slow? This isn’t usually your style if I remember correctly.” Of course he remembered. Serim had seen all of Allen’s dance covers so it would be absurd if he claimed he knew none of it. 

“I was hoping to try something new. Hold on, I have another song to choose from.” Serim nodded and Allen played it for him. The ash-gray haired male turned the volume up to the highest level. Now this was Allen’s kind of style. Serim thought.

“This is River?” He wasn’t that good with the English language but he knew those terms in the song. Serim felt his insides churn as he listened to the lyrics. Imagining Allen dance this song with Chaeyeon sounded like a jab to his heart. 

“Yeah, I think I prefer this one other than the first one.” Allen paused the song. 

“Doesn’t it sound too sensual for you to be dancing with Chaeyeon?” Serim stated without much thought, earning a narrowed look from Allen.

“What’s wrong with it? It’s just a dance cover y—,”

“I’ll dance with you instead.” Serim cut him off. Allen gave him an amused smile. 

“Would you really?” The younger’s tone sounded too excited for his own liking. Serim nodded firmly. No way was he going to let Allen dance with anyone else. Not even Chaeyeon who was Allen’s bestfriend.  _ Sorry Chae.  _

“Are you sure? This isn’t really some manly kind of dances you usually do.” Serim stood from his seat and walked closer to Allen, stopping in front of him.

“Hey, as long as it’s you. I don’t really mind.” Serim had Allen trapped in between both his arms and the table beside the stereo. He didn’t know where this sudden wave of confidence came from. 

“Well, if you say so.” The younger pushed him away lightly with a chuckle, turning his back from the older to rewind the song. Allen already had a choreo for the first part so he asked Serim to start from somewhere else. By first part he meant the first eight lines of the song.

Serim went to the middle of the room. Trying to vibe along with the first verse of the song. Allen regretted it somehow when his gaze fell upon Serim who was trying a move that seemed too unfriendly to some eyes. He snapped his head back to look at his phone instead. 

_ Don’t you say, don’t you say. Don’t say, don’t you say.  _

_ One breath, it’ll just break it.  _

_ So shut your mouth and run me like a river. _

“Hey, pause it at that part first. I have an idea.” Serim kept waving his hands towards Allen who wasn’t even looking at him. He let out a hum when he finally noticed Serim. Allen did as he was told and walked to where the older was. 

“Okay so first this part you can like um how do I explain this, I guess you can try walking slowly towards me and then I hold your waist like this,” Allen got a sudden shock when Serim pulled him closer. Their faces were close to each other, breaths just barely lingering on each other’s lips. Allen narrowed his eyes with a supporting smile. 

“And then you cover my mouth at the so shut your mouth part then we both separate on the next line with you pushing me away, like you always do— hey! But I pull you back.” Serim earned a light smack on the chest from Allen.

“You’re enjoying this a bit too much don’t you think?” He remarked but Serim said nothing, his eyes focusing back and forth on Allen’s eyes and lips, sporting a sly smile in the process. 

“I do.” Serim leaned in only for Allen to leave from his grasp. The older pouted. 

“Alright that’s enough flirting, Serim. Teach me the next move before this practice goes somewhere else.” Allen drolled. Serim was quite ambitious. 

“Okay, okay.” Serim laughed. “When the lyrics say,  _ ‘shut your mouth baby stand and deliver, holy hands will they make me a sinner.’  _ I think we should,” Allen already knew what Serim was going to suggest so he stopped the blond with a finger to his face. 

“Yeah, right. I’m doing this one.” Allen shook his head. “Coming from the last part you thought of, what if I stand in front of you while you face my back and we do some fancy moves like this,” Allen showed Serim some clean movements that busied their hands. 

“After that in the ‘ _ holy hands will they make me a sinner’  _ you slowly drag your hands on my torso— stop that! Make them hover don’t touch me directly!” Serim got a scolding from a laughing Allen. 

“You didn’t tell me earlier.” The older shrugged with a cheeky grin. 

“And also, this sucks! My version is better.” Serim crossed his hands over his chest with a cute sounding huff. 

“How much better then?” The latter challenged. Serim smiled a mischievious smile and dropped on his knees. The sound of his knee colliding on the floor made Allen wince. 

“You know how I drop to this position and slowly go up while my hands hover above your body and all.” 

“Serim, you are absolutely crazy.” Allen said in hopelessness. He had bitter regrets that lingered on his mind after he agreed to the older but he didn’t realize that it was this mad. 

“I’m crazy for you.” Serim gave him a wink. Allen sat down and leveled his position with him. He held Serim’s chin with a gentle hold.

“You have to stop doing that, Serim. More of this and I don’t think I can handle it anymore.” He looked at the blond’s eyes directly. Those that were also staring back with the same intensity. 

“I’ll take every chance I get. Someone told me to be bold someday and I’d like to think that someday is today.” Serim pounced on Allen, having him trapped right under him. 

“Serim, I’m warning you. You won’t like it when I lose control.” Allen threatened shallowly. Serim scoffed, as if that was going to stop him. 

His one hand supported his weight while the other reached out to touch Allen’s face. Serim leaned in closer, appreciating every little feature Allen’s face could display. He traced his fingers along the younger’s furrowed eyebrows, Allen must’ve found it ticklish. 

“You’re so cute like this. You remind me of someone,” Serim smiled, his face barely inches apart from Allen’s. The latter raised a provoking brow. 

“Oh yeah? Who?” 

“The person I’m going to kiss right now.” Serim closed the gap between him and Allen. He didn’t move, he just stayed there. Serim didn’t know if what he was doing was right or regretful later on, but when Allen wrapped his arms around his neck, all those worries washed away in a snap.

Serim smiled through the kiss. Allen was quite an experienced kisser. Serim wondered how many people Allen had kissed before. But he didn’t care. Right now, it was him who Allen was kissing and that was all that mattered. 

Serim felt his back go numb at the position he and Allen were in so he broke off the kiss which made Allen let out an unnecessary whine due to the lack of skinship. 

Serim chuckled and pulled him towards the wall. Serim sat down with his back against the mirrored wall. Allen looked at him dumbfounded. 

“Where am I supposed to sit?” He asked. Instead of a verbal response, Serim patted his thighs, telling Allen where his supposed new seat was. He rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“You asked for this.” Allen sat on Serim’s lap, both facing each other with Allen’s arms already in their rightful positions while the older had his hands snaked on the latter’s waist. 

Allen didn’t waste no time in connecting their lips once more. The kisses moved from slow and teasing to full-time hot, messy and sloppy kisses. The pleasure was overbearing for Serim as Allen unconsciously kept pressing down his weight on Serim’s hard-on as their kiss deepened even more and more than the last. 

Serim had to choke back a moan. It would be too embarrassing. He tried to bring his focus on Allen’s plump lips against his and to his tongue that glided teasingly across his own. His hands roamed Allen’s back, at some point one of them found their way on Allen’s ass as the other ran around the younger’s stomach. 

Allen bit on Serim’s lower lip, his hands disheveling the blond locks on his crown in the process, which made Serim lose his control and let out a low grunt that was swallowed by Allen in an instant. 

_ Fuck that is so hot.  _

Allen smiled through the kiss as well, with him feeling Serim getting quite excited from below. He pulled away and Serim tried trailing behind with panted breaths only for Allen to start attacking his jaws and neck with light, sloppy kisses. He was careful enough not to leave marks. 

Serim leaned his head back against the mirror, enjoying everything Allen was giving him. The younger bit his collarbone causing him to hiss lowly. 

“You taste like sweat.” Allen mumbled with a head shake before holding Serim’s head in between his hands and kissing his lips again. 

The older’s eyes widened in the slightest when the shorter pushed his tongue in once more. Serim never thought that Allen would be someone who loved to kiss like this. He wasn’t complaining at all though. 

Serim wondered what would happen if he lets go of what was left of his sanity right at that given moment. Would he succumb to Allen’s power or would he let him have a taste of his own medicine. 

Suddenly Serim and Allen heard a few chatter from outside nearing as every heartbeat passed. They separated without any sort of delay. Allen’s eyes widened. He looked at Serim’s features before checking out his own on the mirror. 

They were a mess. 

Their lips were swollen, their hairs were in disarray, beads of sweat accumulating on both of their foreheads. It was quite a sight. 

Allen stood in a rush, accidentally hitting Serim’s crotch in the process. Serim let out a distressed shout. 

“Oh my God shut the hell up— I’m so sorry.” Allen helped him up and fixed the latter’s hair in the process.

“Try jumping, it'll help.” He suggested to the older. Serim did exactly that when he saw silhouettes from behind the translucent door. 

“Wait, shit, they’re here. My face is a mess, yours is a mess. Oh God we’re doomed—,” Allen kept babbling out of panic when Serim halted his bunny impersonation and hugged Allen. 

“What are you doing?!” Allen bit Serim’s chest resulting for the taller to stomp on the younger’s foot.

“I’m hiding your face shut up.” Serim hissed just in time for the door to open. From there entered Minhee who was with Jungmo and Woobin. Serim and Minhee locked gazes with each other. At first Minhee was perplexed but soon enough he smiled and gave a thumbs up towards the older. 

Minhee quickly grabbed the water bottle he left before running out of the studio, dragging Jungmo and Woobin who were complaining on why he was rushing. 

Once they were gone, Serim sighed and loosened his hold on Allen, still holding him in his arms. 

“You’re so cute.” Serim suddenly gushed and squished Allen’s cheeks out of nowhere. The younger stood there unable to comprehend the hundred-eighty degree turn of events. 

“Weren’t we making out just now?” Allen gestured towards the wall. Serim laughed. 

“Well yeah but still, you’re so cute right now.” He gave the shorter a soft peck on the lips. 

“Huh? Who said you can kiss me?” Allen teased. 

“Weren’t we making out just now?” Serim mimicked Allen and earned himself a light smack on the shoulders. 

“Whatever.” Allen chuckled and squirmed his way out of Serim’s hold. “Anyway, let’s continue where we left off.” Serim gave Allen a look.

“You mean the makeout or,” Serim trailed off. I mean, what else were they doing other than that?

“Stop being horny! I meant the dance!” Allen grabbed a shoe and threw it at the taller’s direction. It hit him directly on the head. 

Both of them laughed. Allen in enjoyment while Serim in pain. The two completely ditched both ideas of continuing the events that happened earlier and decided to just enjoy a moment of laughter to themselves. 

Serim didn’t mind what situation it was, as long as he’s doing it with Allen, that’s already enough for him.


End file.
